youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Path of Light
Welcome fellow readers to the second installment of me and Rissa's collab. Here you can find the first part The story takes off with Damen and Meredith trapped in Shadow World. Meanwhile, Adri and Chris are still in the path and are now delaying their trip to Divinus to find Damen and Meredith. But will everyhting go as planned? Or will there be a couple of fails? Only one person knows... And that person could change the whole journey.... Continue their adventure in this book. Character Gallery: Enera.jpg|Adri Annie Johnson .jpg|Paige Mark.jpg|Mark Damen.jpg|Damen Evan2.jpg|Evan Chrisella.jpg|Chris Mage.jpg|Mage Meredith.jpg|Meredith Revealed *Meredith's POV* Just as I stumble back I let out a shriek of horror. I slip and just as im about to fall Damen catches me and steadies me. "Thanks," I whisper. "No problem," he says his voice strained. Evan stands up and walks slowly towards us.'' Evan Everest. No It's not possible. "Oh but everything is possible." a little voice whispers in the back of my head.'' "But you were supposed to be dead," I whimper. He raises a finger. "Supposed to Merry, supposed to," he says as if he was speaking to a 3 year old instead of a 16 year old. "But I saw Lilian killl you," I shriek desperately. "No you didn't. That was an imposter adn i did all because i like to see you in pain Merry," he says calmly. "What did I do," i say. "You seriously don't know or hasnt she told you. And by she i mean your mother," he says angry now. "No. My mother would never hide anything away from me," i reply coldly. "Oh but she hid Piper away from you," he says amusedly. Slowly, realization begins to hit me... "Now why don't we have a nice little chat to discuss what happened and plan your deaths," Evan says joyfully. Surprise Help*Adri's POV* Me and Chris have been walking for hours. No word has passed either of our lips scince we departed. She's probably afraid to talk to me after my threat. Oh, well. It serves her right. I have to find that entrance to the ShadowWorld. It should be easier now that the sun is down. The entrance will stay open all night for the departing ShadowBlazers. I keep thinking about it. I could pass for a ShadowBlazer (in my other form), but Chris will never be able to get inside. And I haven't been able to contact Mark at all. Clever Evan must have him busy or locked away. I finally stop to rest. We haven't made much progress. Only about two-hundred miles. Chris sighs as soon as she sits and her weight is off her feet. I just throw everything down and try to concentrate. I take a stick and start drawing in the dirt. I draw all I remember from the last time I was this close to the entrance. It's about five miles away, is located in a mountain-side, and is guarded heavily by ShadowBlazers. I bite my lip and hold back the angry growls that want to escape my voice-box. I'm so frustrated. There is just no way me and Chris can make it into that cave. No way whatsoever. My head juts up suddenly when I hear the twig snap. It's so silent that only someone who knows the walk of a ShadowBlazer could recognize it. I quietly draw my knife and get ready for the fight that's sure to happen. She steps out of the leaves with her dark locks blowing in the wind, her pale face bundeled in a scarf, and her perfect smile spreading across my face. My knife slides into my hand and I pull my arm up into the air and behind me, ready to launch it at her. "Wait," her silken voice commands. I don't know what, but her voice makes me stop. My eyebrows shoot up automatically in question. "What do you want," I ask. She approaches and cocks her head to the side. Raising an eyebrow she looks at my upraised hand. "Oh," I say stupidly, lowering my hand and placing the knife in my pocket. "Explain who you are," I say trying to regain my dignity. "Let me have a seat first?" I nod and move my bag off the log we're using as a seat by the fire. She takes her seat and takes a breath. "My name is Mage. Um, I was born here in The Dark and well my parents abandoned me. I never saw them again. They left when I was seven because I slowed them down from getting to Divunis. They left and I started to fend for myself. When I turned fourteen I came across a couple of ShadowBlazers. I was attacked before, but always got away. That time it was different. They overwelmed me and one pinned me to the ground. I-I thought it was over, but it wasn't. I wish it was. They did something worse. They took a black coal, scorged it until it was white-hot, and pressed it to my arm. I was marked after that. I'm half ShadowBlazer now, but I can sense you are too, so that's okay." "I can sense things like that now because it's like that with me. Like a power or something. The point is don't run away from your inner ShadowBlazer, become one with it and you will be at your peak of power. That's what I did. Oh, is there something I can do for you in return for taking me with you?" "I'm going to do what," my voice comes out in a cracked way. "Please? I won't be trouble and I can help you do something, I don't know, but something. Please, I don't want to be alone right now, or ever again." I see the tears in her eyes. The same tears I've shed time and time again. "Okay," I agree. "And there is something that you can do." A smile comes up on both our faces at the same time. The Real Story *Meredith's POV* Three guards escort us to a huge hall. I don't know how Evan became so rich. The walls are made of pure marble and covered with gold tapestries. At a huge wooden table i take a seat. Three maids serve me chicken. I grab a fork and poke it nervously. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe," Evan says mockingly. I glanced around the room and found it was even grander than the hall. The walls were a soft and creamy peach color that gave the place a comfy look. Behind me was an arc that took you towards the living room which I guessed was even grander. Against the wall across the arc were two wooden showcases with curved edges. Inside there were tons of fancy plates that I guessed were worth millions of dollars. At the right wall there was a huge glass window that opened up like a balcony. In the corner there was a table with a pen and a notebook. Against the right wall was another crystal table. There, was a pot of tea and deliciases on top of it. Against that same wall there was a huge portrait of a calm ocean. What I would give to be there. Two same smaller portraits were hung on each side of the bigger portrait. there were also two chairs on each side of of the table. Just as I was about to compliment the room, when three guards stood in front of the arc. They had dangerous weapons in their hands "And now you will hear the real story," Evan said. The Gate *Adri's POV* We wake up early the next morning and hurry and get a move on. Mage leads us through a treeline and we prepare for the ShadowBlazer trail. Chris says she's never been down this one, only the ones that Evan took. She sighs when she says Evan too. I think that she really loves him. Mage signals us to be silent and we march toward the entrance. The entrance to the ShadowBlazer World. Fear threatens to grip at me and I try to lock it in the back of my mind. I've been here before. That was the time when Paige and Mark and I were captured. The worst part of my life. I still shudder at the mermories. Mage walks out into the open and the ShadowBlazers that are conversing turn to face her. One walks foward with a raised eyebrow. I almost leap out of my skin. The springy, black hair, olive skin, beautiful eyes. It's Paige! Paige saunters over to Mage. "What's going on, Mage? You aren't supposed to be back for another three days." Mage shakes her head as she responds,"I have a few things I need to deliver to Evan,'K?" Paige nods and walk back to her group. They start talking again and Mage walk back to us. She grabs my hand and places a teradrop pendant in it. The pendant glows and I look at it in wonder. I almost shriek. My hand turns transparent and suddenly it's gone. Disapearing into air. I can still feel it though. I finally understand. I'm invisible. Mage grabs Chris's hand and leads her to The Gate. I treck behind as silently as possible. I've been around enough ShadowBlazers that I know how to creep without making a sound. Even to their sensitive ears. My silence makes me remeber the intense silence that I had in the ShadowBlazer world. Flashback I stare at the wall in fear. They walk around me with ignorance of the human in their midst. They think I'm just another part of their world. Never! The one who's tended to me this whole time comes into my line of vision again. I crane my neck to see his face. They have me strapped to some kind of metal gurney and I can't move at all, except my face. He leans in and whispers in my ear. "The Master will want you," he sneers. I just stare and wonder why they haven't killed me yet. He stands upright again and grabs my arm. Pulling out a brandind iron, he places it in hot coals. My face lights with horror. He's going to put that on me! He smiles as the fear registers on my face. Taking it out he runs it along my skin gently. The pain is only semi-bad. It feels tingly and only slightly warm. It sends shivers up my spine and I gain a whole new fear. This hurts and is oh so wrong, but I think I like it. This is wrong all right. He gains a smile when he sees my reaction. Great. "I promise that you will not feel too much pain." Then he presses it to my skin and I scream. Fire and magma running everywhere. Everywhere! Not just my arm, but all over me. From my head to my toes I seel the flames singing me and scarring me. Will it ever end. Oh the fire. End Of Flashback I silently trk through the darkness following Mage and Chris back to this place. This place of nightmares. This place where I was marked. Explained *Meredith's POV* "Well let's get started. Ah yes, you said you saw me die, Meredith. Well I didn't die but another me died if that makes sense," Evan said. I stared at him puzzled beyond belief. "And just how does that work?" Damen asked in a cold voice. "Now I'm glad you asked that," Evan says folding his hands. "It was simple actually. I just used a bit of the ShadowBlazer's powers to turn a boy into an exact replica of me. I ordered Lilian to kill the boy and then that's when the rest happens." "But why?" is all I manage to say. His gaze hardened and now he spoke in a very calm manner. I knew this was bad. Whenever he speaks in a calm manner it means something is about to happen. "Why?" he says slowly. "Because of your family, Merry! Your family took all I had in the world. Your family killed the people I love most in the world, my parents. They killed them for no reason. You slaughtered everyone I loved and my dignity. And so I wanted my revenge. I pretended to be a newcomer and made you fall in love with me. In the end the only thing I would do was kill you to make your parents suffer the way I did," he almost yelled. "My parents would never do that. Even if my mom was not the kindest mother I know she would have never killed anyone," I say shaking my head stubbornly. "Oh but she did. And not only that she also-" Evan shouted slamming his hand on the table before being interrupted. I turned around to see one of his guards standing in the doorway panting. "Master, there's someone here to see you and they want the girl." Escape *Adri's POV* I stay at Mage's heels as we approach what seems like a throne room. A guard stops Mage and demands to know what she wants. She replies calmly that she is here to see Evan and she wants the girl. I hold in a gasp at her bluntness. How could she be this brave in the face of what might be her doom? The guard turns and enters the room. I hear shouting and then the guard's voice explaining what is going on to The Master. More shouts and ranting and the guard appears in front of us. He says that The Master wants to see us. Mage smiles and thanks him. Something very Un-ShadowBlazer to do. We walk in and the first thing I see is a long table that lookslike it could hold a feast for an army. I hold my breath and try to slow down my overjoyed heartbeat when I see Meredith and Damen. They're still alive! Thank God. But when did I start to care for her so much? I almost laugh. The connection like everything else is just another mystery. Evan stands from the table and stares at Mage and Chris with the intensity of a predator. I glare back even though I know he can't see me. It's instict and habit. "What are you ding here," he demands. "And what is this about the girl?" "I have a message from a girl. She says that she wants this girl back and she'll trade her," Mage points to Chris. "For this girl." Evan snorts and laughs. "You seriously think I would do that. This girl is a fool. She just gave me her only bargaining tool to me and now there is nothing for her to trade." "Ah, that's what she said you'd say. But she says she has her ways." As soon as she says that I see her hand flick in Meredith's direction. I move silently. I move closer to Meredith and Damen. I shudder as I pass Evan. It seems like evil just radiates off of him. I bite my lip in concentration. I keep walking until I'm behind Meredith. I place my hand around her mouth and she lets out a low squeak. It's not enough to gain anyone's atention though. I whisper to her, my voice barely audible. "Get ready to run, Meredith." I feel the smile spread across her mouth as she leans into Damen. Damen gives a quizical look and Meredith whispers the message to him. The look stays on his face, but I know he would follow her anywhere. "Now, Chrisella come here," says Evan. Chris walks hesatently to Evan and tucks her golden brown hair behind her ear. Evan's smile is the look you would expect from a luaghing hyena. He looks at her hungrily and she winces. My blood heats up and I feel my face flush with rage. How dare he look at Chris that way. Chris reaches him and he grabs her wrist with an iron grip. He pulls her to him harsly and slams his mouth to hers. He lets go and thrusts her to his side. His gaze shifts to Meredith and he gives her a that smile again. I see my reaction run through Meredith too. Maybey we are more alike then I thought. "Jealouse, Mary," his voice full of hatred practically spits at her. I stick my hand through Meredith's and squeeze. She clenches mine back and takes hold of Damen's. Evan's gaze shifts around us and he looks as if he's searching for something. His eyes land on the spot I'm standing on and I feel the horror run through me as I realize he can see me. "Who's there? I know someone is in this room. I can hear the heartbeat, but I can't see them," he says as his eyes leave me. My breath would come out raggid if I wasn't holding it. I decide that now is the time to leave, before he figures where I'm at and who I am. "Now," I shout and we run to the door where Mage throws a guard to the ground. Mage pushes open the door and we run out. That's when I hear Chris scream as Evan's hand pulls her hair back with all his brute force. Tears sting her eyes and she screams as she struggles to get out of his grasp. "Would you really leave without your little friend," he asks, his voice filled with venom. I look at Chris then at Meredith. I have to decide. Traitor or Captive? Friend or Former-Foe? The one I came to save or the one who came with me? Guilt flashes through my veins as I chose what may be the biggest mistake in my life. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "I grab Meredith's hand and pull her away from Evan and out the door. We run and I hear Evan's shouts and the ShadowBlazers barking orders. But above it all I hear Chris screaming. "Traitor! You can't leave me here. Please? Not with him!" Category:Fantasy Category:Collaboration Category:Fiction Category:Romance Category:Adventure